Our Secret
by fluffypenguinscandy
Summary: She got it as a gift for her birthday, for her privacy. He happened upon there by Bear. And now they share their secret. One-shot. MxY


-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

For her birthday, Bear and Narumi teamed up to make Mikan her own little "paradise". They designed and built a gazebo, tucked away in a glade in the large almost impossible to navigate North Forest, as a gift for all that she had done for them. The only way to get to the remote little gazebo was to be led by Bear, a near impossible task for at least 11/12 of the school population.

It was white, and the windows were all screened in to keep out the bugs. The door that led into it was iron-wrought. Placed inside was a little metal table, and two metal chairs. A fan was hung overhead, and easy chairs and a sofa decorated the other side of the summerhouse.

The way Mikan's eyes lit up as she saw the little paradise was enough of a thank you for the two of them. She jumped up and down, laughed, squealed, clapped her hands, and gushed out many a "Thank you!".

It was her own little secret, something that not even Hotaru knew about. In a way, that was a present within itself. Even she wanted some privacy, but her life was completely open to everyone, they simply barged in without thinking, and she had no place for herself.

Occasionally she would slip away from everyone, take the hand of Bear, and travel deep into the forest to her little gazebo. There she would happily drink tea that Bear served, and chat with him for hours. If she wasn't talking, she would sit in one of her easy chairs and think. Just simply think. Although she was not bright on the subjects of school, she still was a capable young girl of 14, and had many things that she thought about.

It was during one of these meditation sessions that a rustling was heard from outside the bushes. Mikan looked up, curiously watching as Bear entered the clearing, leading in someone else by the hand.

Bear knew to respect one's privacy. He wouldn't just lead anyone back here. If he brought one of her friends, he knew that the place would never truly only be hers again, and he protected that. So Mikan was quite surprised when she saw someone enter the glade behind Bear.

He was younger, with whitish grey hair, and stormy silver eyes. Mikan started in surprise. "Youichi!" She shouted out, clambering up from her chair.

Of course, Youichi was also a good friend of Bear's. He let Youichi hug him when he missed his own bear, and Youichi knew how to keep a secret. He wouldn't tell anyone, for even at 12, he understood the importance of keeping silent.

He looked around quietly, and greeted the girl as she ran up to him. Perhaps 'greeted' is too liberal a word. Grunted might work better in this case. Mikan giggled lightly and smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Bear." He replied. Mikan's grin widened. He was not one for much talk, but Mikan was happy that she could talk to someone out here.

"Well, why don't you come in? Bear can serve us tea and cake, if you like."

"Ok."

He entered, and sat down on one of the café chairs. He looked around observantly. He ate a few cakes and answered some of Mikan's questions, and this was how they spent that afternoon.

The next time he showed up, he carried a few books. "Eh, Youichi you like to read?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"What are you reading?"

He held up the title of the book. Mikan's eyes began to swirl. "It look's confusing just from the title."

"Idiot."

"Hmph!" She huffed, but let him in anyways. She sat down on one of the metal chairs, and drank some tea. Youichi sat curled up in an easy-chair, reading.

A little later, Mikan wandered over and looked over his shoulder. "Yikes, it's just as confusing on the inside as the outside. What's with all these scribbles?? Is that a rabbit?"

Youichi chuckled a little next to her. He grinned up at her.

"Big idiot."

Mikan puffed her cheeks out. "Geez, you're so mean…"

"Here." He got up and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him. Curious, Mikan sat down. Youichi sat there and explained the book to her. Mikan smiled happily. "Oh, I get it! Then here they're saying…"

The next day, Mikan returned to find Youichi already there. She grinned and went in excitedly. She sat down and let him explain to her the complicated books.

Days went by, and Mikan and Youichi drew closer. She managed to get him to open up, and they sat there and talked. He would explain his books to her, Mikan would talk with him about her life. They had a special bond, one that grew stronger everyday, and was rooted in the secret they shared.

Inside jokes were made, and some of it started to show when they were with the others. Looks were shared, remarks were made, and messages created with their hands were passed.

The gazebo started to hold stuffed animals (Mikan's) and books (Youichi's) and on the days when they missed each other, they wrote notes. It was remarkable how close they grew, until they were stuck together like glue, almost never apart.

Soon their friends realized this and they wondered how it came to be. But they shrugged it off and accepted it, they loved Mikan and were happy if she was happy. And she was.

Soon her happiness morphed into affection, and even the fondness for Ruka and Natsume couldn't rival it. Youichi would smile sweetly at her when no one else was around, Mikan would hold his hand.

Sometimes she would sit in the easy chairs (now not the new crisp furniture it was two years ago) and think about what would happen in the future, with her, with Youichi, and with _them_. But then she would shake it off, figuring she would take care of it when it happened.

And when they had all graduated, the little gazebo in the forest would become Bear's summer home (he had plans for renovations all drawn up).

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN: Sean played a great big role in this. (He was all like, 'Let's try some alternate pairings!' And I was like 'If I do, will you stop singing?') So yes, you can blame (or thank?) him. How do you feel about this pairing? **

**I liked how this turned out. I dare you to flame me. I won't care. Sean might though (he's sensitive), and he might also like reviews. I don't. You can choose. **

**Savvy? **

**Penguin-san. **


End file.
